


Conversation

by scillacci



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Huge direwolfs, I'm Bad At Tagging, Strong North
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scillacci/pseuds/scillacci
Summary: A conversation betwen Ned and Jon, wich could change the history of westeros
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister
Kudos: 8





	Conversation

Ned  
He was watching his Boys in the Training Yard and he couldn't be prouder.Even at the age of ten and two you could see what a fine swordsmans the two of them will become one day.Jon just hit theon with his wooden sword at the neck,maybe a little harder then neccesery ,surly Jons revenge for theons bad habit to call him Bastard all the time.It was then that his other son Rob call out to Jon, to stop and that theon had enough for today,especialy since theon got a beating from Rob himself earlier that day.It must be hard for his Ward to be get beaten by his sons almost every day considering that he was four years older than his boys,at least he wasn't the only one,even the younger guards couldn't hold up with his sons.It was when he heard their laugher because theon was again braggin of his Skills in archery,that he knew he made the right dicision all the years ago.  
The both of them were close as brother could be,even closer than he himself and his Brothers were or Robert and himself.  
Robert,a man he loved and feard at the same time,should he ever find out the truth  
about Jons parents he had no doubt that his fury would make his way to the north and winterfell.For that reason he decided ten years ago to gear up the defense of the hole northern kingdom .Ironically it was the oldest enemy of the north Who helped him to change his Country into a fortress which would be hard or even impossible to concuer.Free folk their called themself and all he had to do was to Kill a white Walker  
With his valerian sword Ice and let them trough the Wall.Not that it was this easy,a Rebellion followd afterwards Lead by no one else than Roose Bolton Who saw a opportunity to overthrow the Starks for good this time,more than three dozen death sentence followd for northern man and free folk alike,but by now there was peace again in his Country,not a stable one but peace all the same. Weddings helped as much the fact that most of the northern lords went with him north of the Wall and saw the Horrors for themselve ,when the night watch called for aid.the growing wealth helped also,considering that the free folk wasn't this different from his own poeple.All what their want was raising there children and have something to eat,so their plowd the fields which were given to them,most where in the Gift,new Gift and north of moat coatlin.The Giants helped to rebuild old castles and fortresses including moat coatlin which was even more impresive than ever,by now.He don't like to Think to much about what Happend behind the Wall, old storys come alive again,the Night King retreated After the Free Folk crossed the Wall,but he will be Back,there was no doubt about that.The question was when,and if the north and the Free Folk would be able to beat him Back again,because there would be no help from the south considering that no one belived his Report about the danger  
North off the Wall.may the old gods curse the maester in the citadel,not even luwin could convince them about the truth.  
He only could hope that it would take another thousend years for the Night King to gather a Army Big enough to challenge  
Humanity and that the north will be ready when the time comes,there not many poeple left behind the Wall After all.

"Ned,here you are"he hears his wife calling him and was brought Back to the presence.  
"You were up early this morning"  
"I just wanted to see the Training,the boys are always eager for a spar and start almost before dawn,not that i can blame them,its such a beautifull morning.  
"And how is Rob,does he makes you proud?"  
"Rob and Jon both are great fighter,even at this young age.And as you should know,all my children makes me proud."When he saw her face changing expression,he wondert not for the First time if he should tell her the truth about Jon,and as always he decided against it.As much as he loved her he never would trust her with Jons live.Because the terrible truth is,that just his presence in winterfell could mean the death of his hole family,and he doesn't know how far his wife would Go to prevent that.Before she could reply,probably something about that Jon doesn't belong in Winterfell,he decided to tell her about his plans.  
"I Think I will take all my children for a ride today,maybe even Camping for a day or two,Who knows how long we have this beautyfull wheater. there were are a place i wanted to Show Rob and Jon,but i think the Rest of our children should accompany me."And it's time that i have a serious Chat  
with Jon,he tought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Englisch is not my First language,so sorry for the faults i made writing this story.  
> Before you ask,yes Ned is about to tell Jon the truth about his parents as you surly already guessed will be lyanna and reagar.There will be At least in more chapter,After that i am not sure if i will continue this story.


End file.
